


你是我年少的欢喜

by AJINajin



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJINajin/pseuds/AJINajin





	你是我年少的欢喜

Sci里大家都知道展博士和白sir是竹马竹马，在一起很久感情也格外稳定。可是关于两人是如何在一起的，却很少有人问及。  
并不是大家不感兴趣，而是实在不敢。但是这几天正好赶上结案，王韶马韩起着哄要去过夜生活，两位长官不好扫兴也就一起去了。说是说夜生活，其实就是一伙人开个包厢唱唱歌闹一闹。  
几瓶酒下肚大家就撒开了，开始摇盘玩真心话大冒险。转过几轮之后摇到了白sir身上。犹豫了一会，白羽瞳选了真心话。“请问白sir和展博士是怎么在一起的？”王韶的问题一出，大家都清醒不少，睁大了眼睛等着白羽瞳开口。  
白羽瞳看着展耀笑，而展耀甚至红着脸低下了头。  
记忆被拉回到高三暑假，那是他们俩人生中最重要的时刻。  
展耀生日在七月份，正好高考结束碰上展耀成人礼。展耀在学校本就人气极高，请朋友吃饭竟断断续续来了两个大包厢。那晚的展耀格外放松，没什么在学校里是学霸的样子，和大家打闹逗趣。白羽瞳看着展耀在人前周旋的样子，心里有点吃味，却一点没发现自己身边也是围满了人。  
一顿饭的时间很快过去，展耀和白羽瞳两个人因为忙着应付同学朋友竟然没说上两句话。白羽瞳估摸着快结束了就去洗手间清醒一下。正在擦手的时候听到展耀的说话声，心里想着躲起来吓他一下，就闪身进了厕所的隔间。  
展耀是和另一个男生一起进来的，“谢谢你的礼物啊，我很喜欢。”展耀先开口。“你喜欢就行，还怕不合你心意呢！”白羽瞳感觉男生停顿了一下，才犹犹豫豫的开口：“展耀，我，我很喜欢你！如果可以，能不能试着和我在一起!”其实展耀在学校里收到的表白和情书多到可以写几本言情小说，但是被男孩子这么直白赤裸的当面表白还是第一次。但是展耀就是展耀，没表现出一点惊慌，只是拍了拍男生的肩膀，“不好意思啊，我有喜欢的人了。”说完就转过身洗手，男生也没有过多纠缠，惋惜的说了句“祝你幸福”就出去了。  
直到确定脚步消失男生走远之后展耀才长长的吐出一口气，手有些无力的撑在洗手台上。“你说你有喜欢的人了？”身后传来的声音又让展耀吓了一跳，回头发现是白羽瞳才放松下来。“你听到了？就是推脱的说法罢了唔.....”话说到一半的展耀被打断了，而阻止他说话的是白羽瞳的嘴。白羽瞳没有深入也没有停留太久，只是压在展耀的唇上，过了一会闷闷的开口：“可是我有喜欢的人了。”“展耀，我喜欢你。”“你别说话听我说完。我从小就和你在一起，叫你小展哥哥，叫你小耀，叫你猫儿。我知道我在说什么，我看的清我对你的感情。我看着别人和你在一起我会吃醋，你难受我比你还难受。我就是想护着你，以前是我，现在是我，以后也只能是我。猫儿，你知道吗，展耀可以是很多人的展耀，但是猫只能是我一个人的猫....”白羽瞳说话声音越来越小，到最后几乎没有声音了，他把头搁在展耀的肩膀上，“猫儿，刚才是我混蛋，你打我吧！我就是太喜欢你了，你都不知道刚才那个男孩子和你表白的时候我有多生...”白羽瞳的话也被堵回去了，睁着眼睛愣愣的看着眼前放大的展耀的脸。过了一会展耀才拉开两人的距离，捏着白羽瞳的脸，“你以为我不喜欢你？我不喜欢你还能让你睡我床？我不喜欢你还能让你和我喝同一杯饮料？我不喜欢你刚才你亲我半天我也不推开你？臭老鼠你也太迟钝了吧。”  
挑明心迹的两个少年各怀心思的回到包厢，招呼大家差不多结束可以回家了。将同学一个个送上出租突然就陷入了沉默。“要不我俩今晚就住这吧，就我俩，过..过夜的那种。”白羽瞳越讲到后面越脸红，期期艾艾等着展耀的回应，展耀握拳在嘴边咳了一下，“那..那你去开房，我去电梯口等你。”说完就溜了。留白羽瞳一个人乐呵呵去开大床房。  
两人在电梯里呼吸就渐渐急促，白羽瞳甚至觉得手心冒汗到握不紧房卡。“那个，你放松一点。”还是展耀先出口安慰白羽瞳，一副老神在在的样子。“我哪有紧张，该紧张的是你吧。”白羽瞳下意识就开始斗嘴。  
两个年轻的少年牵着手进了房间，连灯都没开就摸索着往床边走去。白羽瞳压着展耀倒在床上的时候还有种茫然的不真实感。少年人的情感总是来得快速而热烈，不知道是谁先吻上谁。四片唇轻轻的触碰，白羽瞳先伸出舌头舔了舔展耀的唇，又慢慢深入，勾着展耀的舌头进出，舌尖交织缠绵，纠缠不清。白羽瞳像是天生擅长在各种事中占据主导地位，表白是，接吻也是。加深的吻开始体现出小老虎的侵略性，强迫展耀迎合回应。展耀就觉得身体被紧紧束缚，脑子也放空沉浸在这个吻中，感受着白羽瞳微凉的舌头的挑逗，拼命汲取眼前人身上的气息，放任自己在欲望里沉沦。感觉这一瞬间，春天来了。  
白羽瞳感受到爱人的回应后更加兴奋，急吼吼的去脱展耀的衣服。少年人的衣着哪有那么多花里胡哨的东西，只是一件白T和黑裤子，但却足以让白羽瞳感受这人的美好。展耀被亲的昏昏沉沉，软趴趴的像一只喂熟的猫，连衣服被脱了都没反抗。  
直到白羽瞳扒下他的裤子握上他挺起的欲望时才回笼一些清明。“嗯...你干嘛...别这样，这样...好奇怪...”白羽瞳有些好笑，又生气了都弄的心思，“猫儿，反应这么大，不会自己没弄过吧？”“谁...谁像你一样整天想着...想着这种事！”“我想着哪种事？帮你自慰？还是和你做爱？”白羽瞳露骨的话成功的收获了展耀的大红脸。  
白羽瞳见人羞得眼睛都不愿意睁开也就不再开玩笑。只是伸手抽开酒店的床头柜从里面摸出了润滑和套子，又挪到展耀下身，伸手脱去展耀的内裤，一边继续抚慰前方一边将带着润滑的手指伸向密穴。“猫儿，你放松一点，太紧了我不好扩张，等会你难受。”展耀一声不吭，但是白羽瞳感觉他的身体在尽力放松，越想越觉得招人疼，直接就弯下腰含进了展耀的性器。“啊...小白，别..别含那里...我还没洗澡....脏....”白羽瞳没理会展耀的挣扎，一边帮展耀口一边在展耀后穴进出。在性器被刺激的情况下展耀放松的很快，没一会白羽瞳三只手指都能在后穴进出了。突然展耀开始剧烈挣扎，脚蹬在白羽瞳肩膀上想让他放开自己，白羽瞳哪能不知道展耀快射了，反而更快速的让展耀在自己嘴里进出，让他抵着自己的喉头释放。将展耀的精液咽下，爬到床边拿起瓶子吞了两口水漱完吐掉才又去亲吻展耀，“宝贝儿，刚才爽不爽？”“...爽。”展耀埋在他胸前好一会才说出来。“那让我也爽爽好不好？”展耀听了一愣就准备爬下去给他口，白羽瞳惊了，连忙把人扯回来，“宝贝儿，我可舍不得。要不你用下面那张嘴吃吧，这样小展哥哥也能爽。”边说着边用勃发的欲望在穴口磨蹭。展耀被那句小展哥哥臊的不行，只能努力放松后面。  
白羽瞳感觉差不多了就开始慢慢往里操。一边深入一边观察展耀要不要不适。其实还好，因为扩张很充分展耀并没有特别难受，只是觉得胀胀的有点奇怪。“你...你动一动....”白羽瞳闻言就开始耸动腰部开始侵略。  
他卡着展耀的腿，强迫他半张着腿，像是自己送上来操的一般。看着身下人的皮肤越来越红，又是一阵没由来的兴奋。  
展耀仍是偏向少年清瘦的身材，浑身除了屁股真没二两肉，薄薄的肌肉附在骨骼上，有着细长的脖颈，白皙的胸膛，纤细柔韧的腰肢，以及让人发狂的青涩。  
“小白，小白....”展耀有一会没摸着白羽瞳，不由得感觉没着落，伸手探寻的时候呼喊出了声。白羽瞳心疼坏了，忙把人抱入怀里，细细摩挲展耀柔软的发丝，在他耳边低声呢喃：“猫儿，我在，我在。”展耀被操的像大海中飘荡的小船，无力阻止白羽瞳下身凶狠的操弄，便用双腿勾了白羽瞳的腰，“小白...你慢点.....慢点...我受不了...”白羽瞳被夹的嘶了一声，下身动作不停，突然想到那时候告白的那个男生，如果猫儿同意了，是不是现在也会在他身下呻吟放浪？  
想着有些吃味，便将展耀翻了身按在床上，又一刻不停的插进去。整个人紧紧的贴着展耀，性器也进的格外深，展耀爆发出了带着哭腔的呻吟：“白羽瞳...羽瞳..小白.....不要了...太...太快了....我不行了...小白..啊！”最后一声尖叫展耀没出息的射出了今天的第二发。  
白羽瞳依然在后穴运动，展耀被不应期的快感折磨的眼泪直流。“猫儿，你看看我，如果刚才你同意了那个男孩子，会不会也像躺在我身下一样愿意被他操？你为什么愿意和我做爱？”展耀不知道白羽瞳又突然发什么疯，只是听到这样下流色情的话下意识缩紧后穴，白羽瞳快速抽插一会之后也释放了自己。  
他把展耀抱在怀里，知道自己刚才折腾的狠了，一直不停的亲展耀的发顶一边道歉。展耀过了好一会才缓过来，清了清叫到沙哑的嗓子，开口说：“因为是你。”接受表白是因为是你，愿意谈恋爱是因为是你，做爱是因为是你。  
没有那么多为什么，都因为是你。  
记忆回笼的时候白羽瞳已经开口了：“高三暑假的时候我表白他同意，就这么简单。”组员都大呼敷衍，只有展耀在旁边喝饮料掩饰自己越来越红的脸。突然手机收到一条短信，展耀点开一看是白羽瞳发过来的：  
“我最宝贝的回忆怎么能和别人分享。”  
展耀笑了，这么多年，一直是你，所幸是你。


End file.
